


If Only for a Moment

by ortonfangirl



Series: Oblivious [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ortonfangirl/pseuds/ortonfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only for a Moment

He watched HIM whenever he could get away with the watching unnoticed. Always his gaze would drift to HIM, how his shirt hugged those wide shoulders, how his lips would twitch to form that little half smirk when he was amused, how his jeans tightened across his ass when he walked. Every detail would imprint on his mind to be reviewed over and over again later when he was alone. Sometimes he would imagine their eyes meeting when his gaze was once again, inevitably, drawn to HIM. Their eyes would lock , that little half smirk that always made him want to devour HIS lips would appear, HIS eyes questioning , as they stared into each other's eyes. Sometimes he would imagine the stare acting like a force field, drawing them closer and closer together until their breath mingled and he could feel the heat radiating off HIS body. The smirk transforming into a small gentle smile before HIS lips gently pressed against his own. A sweet quick brush of lips against lips that quickly turned into a hot press of a tongue licking into his mouth, tangling with his tongue when his lips parted on a gasp.  
If only, he thought. His gaze once again drawn to the perfection that was HIM. If only, for a moment, he thought, if only HE would look at me the way I look at him.


End file.
